It Can Never Be
by Nutmeg49
Summary: Draco's new task given by the Dark Lord will force him to shut the one person he loves out of his life forever. One-shot, Slash- no smut. DM/BZ. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise, it all belongs to JK. I just enjoy playing in her world.**

**A/N: Thanks to Wiccan98 for being my Beta for this little one-shot.**

Draco Malfoy sat on the steps outside the castle, his head in his hands. The pressure he was under this year was getting to him in ways that no one could imagine, or understand. He fingered the left sleeve of his robes absentmindedly as he straightened his back looking across the grounds. Repressing a shudder as he looked down and caught sight of the ugly skull and snake tattoo that was branded on the underside of his forearm. The thought of it still made him feel sick. He had let himself be branded like some common…slave. But that was what he was now. That was the reality of things now.

'A slave to the will of that psycho' he thought miserably.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he thought of the task that was looming ahead of him. Why did it have to be him? He almost laughed out loud when the thought that he already knew why occurred to him. It was because of his father, and his failure to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry. And now because of his Father's mistake, he was being forced to give up his dreams, his freedom, and quite possibly his sanity or life. Draco's sacrifice of these things was his father's punishment.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, praying that they weren't red. All he needed was some student to say that they had seen the great Draco Malfoy crying, and he would be done for. Word would reach the Dark Lord. And he did not take lightly to weakness. Weakness was a punishable offence to him. And he would punish Draco, and take great pleasure in doing so. Just one more way for that psycho to punish his Father.

Thankfully the walk to the dungeons was quiet, not a student in sight. As Draco walked he heard a shuffling to his right and stopped to look for the source of the noise.

"Draco" came a voice, followed out of the shadows by the tall body of Blaise Zabini. Blaise stepped into the light for the briefest of moments before beckoning Draco into the classroom on the right, with his index finger.

Draco followed, sighing.

"What is it Blaise?" He asked, knowing the answer before the other boy could even open his mouth.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The question lingered in the air, seeming to echo in the desolate classroom, and around Draco's head as he ran his hands through his hair, even though he had been expecting the question, the answer did not come easily.

"You know why I'm avoiding you"

"Do I?" Blaise questioned him, the hurt and pain evident in his dark eyes.

"Yes you do. You know I can't be close to anyone this year, probably never again!" Draco hissed quietly, avoiding the gaze of the boy who stood not a metre in front of him.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Why won't you tell me what's going on Draco? Why won't you let me help you?" Blaise replied angrily.

"Because I can't okay? I just can't" Draco sighed again.

His temper was rising; he hated keeping secrets from Blaise. The one person he had ever trusted. The one person who knew him better than he knew himself.

But now he didn't know _who_ he was.

And now he was pushing Blaise away.

Blaise took a step towards him, his eyes smouldering. Draco found himself stepping backwards, straight into the wall.

"What are you doing Blaise?"

"Making sure that you don't forget me. Making sure that you don't forget yourself. And making sure that you remember what we have" Blaise said.

And then his lips were on Draco's; his hands were grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him hard against the wall. All was lost, and Draco found himself kissing back with as much passion, his hands sliding over the other boy's chest and arms, gripping his hair and pulling him closer.

The feelings were overwhelming as the tears filled Draco's eyes for the second time that night. He detached himself from his body, separating what his body told him he wanted, and what his head told him he had to do.

Gathering all his willpower he brought his hands to the front of Blaise's shirt, and pushed him away. Draco's silver eyes stared deep into dark ones, as he put up his mask.

"Why Draco? Why can't things be how they used to be? Why do things have to change?" Blaise questioned; his eyes full of despair.

Draco sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry; it can never be that way again"

He then spun on his heel and walked briskly out of the room, and away from the only person he had ever loved, he _could_ ever love.

He heard Blaise's sobs clearly as he made his way down the corridor, but he kept walking, even as his own tears finally escaped and began to trace a path down his face.

"It can never be"

---------------------------

**I don't like asking for reviews, but they would really make me happy, I love hearing people's opinions! So leave me a little word or two! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
